The Natural and the Trainee
by Jade1377
Summary: Alice Maynard, trained assassin and niece to Victor Maynard. Chaos happens and we get a kid who has some talent but needs to be trained. During combat training there maybe some sparks flying between Victor's new charges.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Alice Maynard. I am a professional assassin, just like my favorite uncle Victor Maynard. I was raised in America until both of my parents were murdered. So I was on my way to live with my uncle.

I slept through the plane ride and relaxed. I wondered what it would be like living with my uncle. I mean I have met him before but I don't know what living with will entail. I shut my eyes and just enjoyed my ride to my new home.

When I next opened my eyes I saw that there was a flight attendant trying to tell me that we had landed. I nodded making them leave me alone. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the plane. I was going to meet him later tonight but first I needed to steal a car.

I walked into a garage trying to figure out what car I should take when I turned my head there was my Uncle. He was facing a wall as well as a woman. There was a pudgy man holding a gun to them. I growled and threw a knife at him. As my blade hit his hand a gunshot rang out I looked next to me and saw a red headed boy shaking and holding a gun. I was a little impressed.

"Uncle Victor I am surprised with you. Getting caught with a pretty girl no less." I told him and walked to the guy. He was bleeding from both the gunshot and the knife wound. I bent over and took my knife back.

"Alice why are you here?" Uncle Victor asked.

"You don't know? Dad and mom died. So I came here to be with you." I explained and started to clean my blade.

"Oh I am sorry dear. Well why don't we get everything cleaned up here and go home." Uncle Victor said to me. He and the red head were going to deal the body while I talk to the woman.

"So why was tons of fun back there trying to kill you?" I asked her as she starts to rob the dead guy clean out.

"I sold them a fake painting and because they found out they want me dead. It's not my fault that people are so gullible." She said and got money from the dead guy's wallet.

I just rolled my eyes and waited for my uncle. He came out and we started to walk out of the parking garage until the girl came back again.

"Wait where are you going?" She asked and looked a little scared. We looked at her and then back at each other.

"What do you want from us?" Uncle Victor said in a curious tone.

"I want you both to protect me." She said to us and was about to cry.

"We can't protect you. You couldn't afford us." Uncle Victor said and started to put his arm around me. We were almost turned all the way around when she yelped at us again.

"Please I will pay you. I can afford it." She tries to reason us and rips the money that she got from the dead guy and handed me half of it.

"Half now, half later. I want around the clock protection." She demanded.

We walk back to her car. I turn to Uncle Victor looking him dead in the eye.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?"


	2. Chapter 2

I climbed into the back of the mini and sighed. I just got to this bloody place why in the world am I protecting a thief. Uncle was talking to the girl about what I had no idea. Suddenly the car stopped and I looked in front of us. The girl had put the car in reverse and we were going to find another way out. As she was pulling a reverse we got shot at…wait? I turned my head and saw that it was the pudgy guy from before.

My Uncle didn't kill him, why didn't he kill this man? I growled and was about to throw a knife into his face when Victor yelled at the girl to floor it.

"Floor it!" Victor yelled.

"What?" She asked.

"NOW!" Victor yelled again and she ran into the red headed boy again.

I turned my head and watched as he tried to climb in. He slipped and landed in my lap, his head in my chest. I smirked and helped him sit up correctly.

"Sorry bout that." He told me, a blush on his face.

I giggled and just shook my head.

"Don't worry bout it." I told him.

We had to lie low so the girl drove us to the nearest hotel, well the nearest, expensive hotel. Can't have them thinking that just because we are on the run that we have to live in the shittiest hotel in all of London. We all walked in trying to look just as normal as we can. I looked down and saw that Tony was wearing the boots the girl took from the dead guy.

"Really Tony?" I asked him.

"What?" He replied and I just shook my head.

"Don't you think this is overpriced?" The girl growled and looked at my uncle.

"They will be looking for us in the cheaper hotels. This is safer." He replied and continued to walk into the hotel.

A woman walked up to us and smiled. You could tell that smile was fake as hell but what can ya do she works at a hotel.

"Three rooms please" My Uncle said to the woman. I was trying to figure out who was going to stay with the woman cause I honestly didn't want to. I would rather share a room with my uncle than with this train wreck.

"Of course sir what name?" The hotel woman asked.

"Smith" Uncle Victor said.

"Smith" The girl echoed.

"You have the same name?" Tony asked. I laughed and got a look from my Uncle.

"Sorry Uncle." I giggled and tried to get myself together.

"And your name sir?" The hostess asked

"Tony." He answered.

The woman looked like she was going to ask me and I shook my head.

"I am rooming with my Uncle." I answered and pointed to him.

She nodded and almost started on getting us settled but then the girl we were suppose to protect started up.

"We will just have the one room please." The girl said. I raised an eye brow at her.

What the bloody hell is she thinking?


	3. Chapter 3

We got into our one room all the while Uncle Victor and Rose were fighting about something. Honestly I really wasn't listening to them. I didn't want to listen to two grown adults bickering about the bloody room. Tony walked towards a seat and turned to see a television on the wall. He turned it on and tried to watch a sporting event. I smirked and sat next to him.

He watched me for a few then turned back to the screen. We tried to watch a game but couldn't really hear over Rose and Uncle Victor yelling at each other. They finally stopped…I looked up and saw that they had left.

"Well now that the craziness is gone what shall we do Tony?" I asked and hopped on the bed.

"We could finish watching the game?" He pointed out with a small smile.

"Oh that isn't a bad idea I haven't watched TV in months." I told him and got comfy on the bed.

"Why not?" Tony asked as he turned towards me for my answer.

"Never near one long enough to enjoy it fully." I answered. It was slightly true. I was never in one place long enough to enjoy a TV. That and when there was one I was usually on the job so can't be watching House while trying to kill a guy.

Tony smiled knowingly (or so he thinks) and went back to the game. We watched and screamed at the match. When the game was over I looked over at Tony and saw that he moved from his seat to the bed next to me.

He changed the channel and some new reporter was talking about a robbery. I tuned it out and got off the bed. I didn't see the point and paying attention to a robbery when I had to protect a thief.

"Hey you ok?" Tony asked.

I turned and smiled at him. He was a sweet boy even if he was a little thick.

"I am fine. I just wish I could have things they way they used to be." I said. I would have continued to talk if Tony hadn't fallen asleep on the bed. I rolled my eyes and sat in the chair that Uncle had set aside for himself.

Shortly after I started to get comfy Uncle and Rose came back. I could tell straight off that Rose was drunk. Besides the fact that she smelled like she dipped herself into a brewery she was staggering as she walked. She jumped into the bed over Tony and in doing so waking him up.

Uncle smiled at Tony while Rose took of his cowboy boots due to them being scuffed. She was mumbling to herself about the boots as she put them outside to be cleaned. I rolled my eyes as I watched her climb back over Tony and got comfy.

"And don't you try anything." She said and fell asleep.

Tony looked at her with a look of disgust and lay back down. I got up to check on my uncle. He was looking around while he was brushing his teeth. I looked at the mess she made of the bathroom and chuckled.

"You got a handful on your hands dear Uncle." I said to him from the door way.

"I have a walking target who doesn't want to save herself." Uncle grumbled and sighed as he rinsed his mouth out.

"You could have said no Uncle remember that. Besides what's life without a little chaos." I told him and patted him on his back.

He rolled his eyes and got into the chair and watched over the two sleeping in the bed. I sat in the tub and took a little nap. Can't be at the top of my game without a little sleep every now and again now can I.


End file.
